The present invention relates to a booklet in general and more particularly to the construction of a booklet including removable portions.
Booklets having removable portions are useful for promotional, advertising, educational, instructional, entertainment and product distribution purposes. For example, promotional packages used in advertising may include a number of sample products. These sample products may be medications, envelopes, stickers, printed matter and the like. It is advantageous to present promotional material in advertising in a form that is easily removable and compact. A booklet form is highly desirable for such promotional packages.
Known booklet constructions include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 521,727 to Morgan; 619,054 to Strauss, et al.; 1,787,276 to Jones; 2,108,749 to Harrison; 3,310,321 to Freund; 3,520,560 to Isaac; and 3,930,700 to Figueres.
The Morgan patent discloses a checkbook having a number of checks gummed at their edge and secured to section D of leaf C which is in turn secured to the center of the book insert. The gummed checks form a sub-booklet attached to the outer edge of leaf C. This booklet construction has the disadvantage that leaf C is likely to rip and tear due to the weight of the sub-booklet of checks at its outer edge.
Figueres discloses a booklet having a page in which rolodex cards are formed by perforation. The other patents show other embodiments of coupon and label booklets.